roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ANIMALGAMINGXzero/Speeches about nations entry into world war 1 germany and united states
Kaiser wilhelm ii To the german people, since the foundation of the german empire 43 years ago, it has always been our effort to keep peace in the world,to peacefully support our development.However,the enemies are grudging the success of our work.Until now, we had to suffer all of the overt and secret enmities, from east to west , from beyond the sea. In the knowledge of our responsibility and power but now, they want to abase us. They want us, folding our arms, ''' '''To watch how our enemies are arming for assault. They don’t tolerate us remaining true, to our ally, who is fighting for its reputation as a Great Power. And with whose abasement, our power and glory would be doomed as well.That’s why the sword has to rule. The enemy is assaulting us in times of peace.For this reason,let us take up arms. Every unsteadiness and every hesitation would be treason to the fatherland. it deals with the being or not being of our empire so that our fathers can form again. About being or not being of german power and german constitution. We will defend ourselves until the last breath of our men and horses and we are going to survive the struggle against a world of enemies. Germany was before overwhelmed since it is united Along with god,who is with us like he was before with our ancestors. The kaiser’s speech in german used google translate I will get a better one in german later Seit der Gründung des Deutschen Reiches vor 43 Jahren war es immer unser Bemühen, den Frieden in der Welt zu bewahren und unsere Entwicklung friedlich zu unterstützen. Doch die Gegner widersetzen sich dem Erfolg unserer Arbeit. Bis jetzt, wir mussten alle offenen und geheimen Feindschaften von Ost nach West und jenseits des Meeres ertragen. Im Wissen um unsere Verantwortlichkeit und Macht wollen sie uns jetzt aber erniedrigen. Sie wollen uns, falten die Arme, Um zu sehen, wie unsere Feinde für den Angriff bewaffnet werden. Sie tolerieren nicht, dass wir treu bleiben, gegenüber unserem Verbündeten, der für seinen Ruf als Großmacht kämpft. Und mit wessen Erniedrigung wäre auch unsere Macht und unser Ruhm verloren. Deshalb muss das Schwert herrschen. Der Feind greift uns in Zeiten des Friedens an. Aus diesem Grund wollen wir zu den Waffen greifen. Jede Unsicherheit und jedes Zögern wäre Verrat am Vaterland, das sich mit dem Sein oder Nicht-Sein unseres Reiches beschäftigt, damit sich unsere Väter wieder bilden können Wir werden uns bis zum letzten Atemzug unserer Männer und Pferde verteidigen und wir werden den Kampf gegen eine Welt der Feinde überleben. Deutschland war vorher überwältigt, da es vereint ist. wer ist mit uns wie er vorher mit unseren Vorfahren war James gerard I know that it is hard for Americans to realize the magnitude of the war in which we are involved. We have problems in this war no other nations have. Fortunately, the great majority of American citizens of German descent have, in this great crisis of our history, shown themselves splendidly loyal to our flag. Everyone had a right to sympathize with any warring nation. But now that we are in the war there are only two sides, and the time has come when every citizen must declare himself American - or traitor! We must disappoint the Germans who have always believed that the German-Americans here would risk their property, their children's future, and their own neck, and take up arms for the Kaiser. The Foreign Minister of Germany once said to me "your country does not dare do anything against Germany, because we have in your country 500,000 German reservists who will rise in arms against your government if you dare to make a move against Germany." Well, I told him that that might be so, but that we had 500,001 lamp posts in this country, and that that was where the reservists would be hanging the day after they tried to rise. And if there are any German-Americans here who are so ungrateful for all the benefits they have received that they are still for the Kaiser, there is only one thing to do with them. And that is to hog-tie them, give them back the wooden shoes and the rags they landed in, and ship them back to the Fatherland. I have travelled this year over all the United States. Through the Alleghenies, the White Mountains, and the Catskills, the Rockies and the Bitterroot Mountains, the Cascades, the Coast Range, and the Sierras. And in all these mountains, there is no animal that bites and kicks and squeals and scratches, that would bite and squeal and scratch equal to a fat German-American, if you commenced to tie him up and told him that he was on his way back to the Kaiser. Category:Blog posts